Green Street Hooligan Love
by twilightfanswanted
Summary: Inspired by the movie "Greenstreet Hooligans." Edward, the strong firm leader, meets Bella and falls fast, but will the firm get in the way? AH ExB ExR JxA M for future lemonade.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so I recently watched the movie **_**Greenstreet Hooligans**_**, which is fantastic by the way, and it inspired this story. It just inspired it, which means that this storyline is strictly my own, it's not the same storyline as the movie, which makes sense because if you've seen the movie you know there is no finding your one true love in it. But that is mainly what this story is about. There will be a lot of British slang. At the end of each chapter I will have notes explaining what some slang means. It's going to be told back and forth between Edward and Bella's POV. There will also be drama and sadness later on. But I'm going to try and not make it so depressing. OK, so let's get this story on the road! **

**Green Street Hooligan Love**

**Neither Twilight nor Greenstreet Hooligans belong to me. I just take things and make stories with them. (:**

**Chapter 1**

**EPOV**

Freggin' blokes not knowing what the fuck they're doing. This is only the second bloody year I've run this firm. But it doesn't make a difference. The buggers are supposed to know how to fight, and now I'm two men down. And it's all because we weren't fucking prepared.

My name is Edward Cullen. I'm 23 years old and run one of the most respected firms in the whole UK. The firm is known as the CFE, or Cullen Firm Elite. We arrange fights after football games, and, most of the time, win. Tonight was an exception. We didn't have my brother Emmett, our biggest guy, because Rosie, his wife, was giving birth to a baby boy. Fuck that. A family wouldn't do anything but screw everything up. She hated Em being in the CFE, even threatened to leave the poor bastard once. But he knew she never could, just like she understood he couldn't leave his blokes.

We were leaving Upton Park to go fight fucking Birmingham. Ben and Tyler were going to skip out on this one and just meet us back up at the pub. But Birmingham had other plans. They won the game so they figured that meant they got to start the fight and met us at the gates, taking us all by surprise. Not on my bloody turf. We wailed on the buggers, but without Em and Ben and Tyler being out of it from our last fight, we couldn't hack it. Jasper, my first mate, and I were headed to Em's. He had called and told us that his boy was here and we had to come see him.

"Jazz, we have to be ready for the game at the end of the week. We aren't going to let any mother fuckers near us," I told him as we walked up to Emmett's house.

"I know, Ed. We'll get 'em."

We walked into Em's house through the front door. I could hear a couple of people talking and figured Rosie had some people over.

"Em!" I yelled up the stairs. He looked down and smiled when he saw it was us.

"Well, come on up here you fuckin' blokes!" he boomed. I heard Rosie get on to him for his language. We walked up stairs to find Emmett. He was in the nursery along with Rosie, the baby, and two other girls. I didn't really pay attention to them as Emmett pushed his son into my face.

"Ed, Jazz, I'd like you to meet my boy, Aaron," Emmett said with a proud gleam in his eye. He then added cockily, "Future head of CFE."

"Emmett, don't you dare!" Rosie scolded. I looked up, smiling. I knew she wouldn't let that baby anywhere near the firm. I did a double take at one of the girls with Rosie. I guess Rosie noticed because she laughed in that bitchy American way. Rosie was as American as it came. She had come on a vacation, run into Emmett and when Em saw what he wanted he went after it. Except this time was different. He fell in love with her, and next thing I knew, I was the best man in my brother's wedding.

"Edward, I'd like you to meet my sister, Bella, and her best friend, Alice. They came to see Aaron," she explained. I looked at her sister. She was gorgeous. Long brown, wavy hair, and huge chocolate doe eyes. I don't think I've ever seen a girl so beautiful. I looked over at Jazz who was eye fucking her friend, Alice. She was doing the same to him. Bella was looking down at her feet, blushing.

"Nice to meet you," I told them both. Bella smiled a little and Alice totally ignored me, still entranced by Jasper.

"You know, Edward, I was thinking-"

"Oh, dangerous, Rosie," I joked. She shot me a glare and continued.

"Alice is going to visit a couple of friends from college and I'm going to be busy with Aaron and Em sure as Hell isn't going," she looked at him pointedly, "So, I was thinking maybe you can take Bella to the football game tonight," she finished. I looked at Jasper in question and he just shrugged.

"Sure, Rosie," I told her.

"Oh, thank you!" she said excitedly. "I've been wanting Bells to get the full football experience!"

"I think I'll skip this one, Ed," Jasper said. "I gotta get to the pub and help James out at the bar."

"Alright, bloke, I'll see you," I told him as he said goodbye to Em and Rose.

"Ok, well, if we're going to a football game we better get going," I said, looking at Bella. She nodded and stood, saying she should go get her jacket. When she was out of the room, Rosie looked at me sternly.

"You better keep her away from the fucking firm, Edward. I swear to God if you get my sister in any type of predicament, I will skin you. In front of all of the other firms," she warned. I laughed, nodding. I wasn't looking for any trouble after this game tonight. But other firms may have other ideas. Bella walked back in wearing a red pea coat and white scarf.

"Ready?" I asked. She nodded and said goodbye to Rosie and Em and we were off. We walked down the streets towards the stadium, so I decided to strike up a conversation. "So, have you ever been to a football game?"

"Nope. My dad is a Cowboys fan, but I always liked the Colts, if you know our teams in the US," she said. I had to laugh at her.

"No, I mean _real_ football," I said.

"Uhm, yeah. Helmets, pads, field goals…" she said.

"No, no hands, kicking, black and white round ball…" I said.

"Oh! You mean soccer," she stated.

"No, _football_."

"Soccer."

"Bella, it's called football. The correct term is football."

"Well, I'm from America, and we call it soccer," she said.

"Well, it's actually from the UK, and, wait, what? Where are we? The UK, so it's called football," I laughed. She raised an eyebrow at me and kept talking.

"Whatever. So, how many _soccer_ games have you been to?" I actually threw my head back and laughed. She was a stubborn little shit, but I answered her question none the less.

"Way too many to count. My mum and dad took me and Emmett to our first one when we were little. We've been going ever since," I explained. She nodded as we walked up to the stadium. I found a couple of other guys from the firm and introduced them to Bella. "She's a guest, guys, so no bull shit," I told them. We found our seats in the stands and sat down in them. I explained the rules and positions to Bella throughout the game and she seemed to be enjoying herself. By the time the game was over, she was giving some of the guys shit and it was fucking hilarious.

We walked out of the stadium and got about ten steps before we heard some calls to us. Most of the guys turned to see who's ass they could kick, but I looked at Bella. She had turned to see what was going on and when I turned to look at the other firm, they already had her in their sights. I tensed, looking back and forth between them.

"Ey, looky what we got here. Cullen has a girl in his firm, no?" he said, mockingly. My jaw stayed tensed as they eyed Bella up and down.

"She's not a part of it," I said. One of them came forward and grabbed her firmly. She whimpered and that's when all hell broke loose. As soon as the boys heard her whimper they went after the other firm. I was trying to get to her and fight my way through the other fuckers at the same time. A guy came at me and clocked me in the mouth. I fought back with another hit and he went down. I lost Bella and the other bastard and became frantic.

"Let me go!" I heard her scream. That's when I saw the red of her jacket. He had her arms pinned and she was kicking and screaming while two other guys followed, then pinned her to the wall. "Stop!" she cried as the initial guy dropped his pants. I ran towards her, head butting the prick with his pants on the ground. He fell, unconscious and one of the guys pushing her against the wall tackled me. I rolled him and started punching until he was out, too. Bella was sobbing as the other guy pressed her against the wall with his body and was groping her like nobody's business.

"Get the fuck off of her!" I yelled running to tackle him. He turned to me and punched me in the face, stunning me for a second. He hit me again and I could feel the blood on my lip and my eye was already throbbing. Bella screamed with every punch. "Mother fucker!" I yelled and started wailing on him. He finally gave up and just started running and I imeediatly turned to Bella. "Are you ok?" I asked, looking at her face and trying to see if she was hurt.

"Oh my god," she cried.

"What?" I asked looking at her face to see what was wrong. She was looking at me as she brought one of her hands up to my face. She lightly traced her fingers over my busted lip and I winced a little. She also touched my eye, but it didn't hurt. It would tomorrow.

"Are you ok?" she asked me. My jaw dropped. She almost got gang banged and she was asking me if I was ok.

"Jesus, Bella, I'm fine. Are _you_ ok?" I asked, bringing both hands up to cup her face and take a good look at her. She nodded, the initial shock of the situation setting in. "Let's get you out of here, ok?" I asked. She nodded, taking my hand and holding it tight. We got away from the rest of the fight easily and I took her back to my flat where she could just gather what had gone down.

We walked in and she sat on the couch while I went and got her a glass of water. I sat next to her as she sipped on it. We sat in silence for half an hour before she started bawling. I didn't know what to do, so I just held her. She clung to my shirt and cried hard. When she was done, she wiped her tears and stood up, going to the kitchen. I stayed where I was, but could hear her opening things. She came back with a wet washcloth and a small baggie of ice wrapped in a dish towel. She plopped herself down next to me again.

"Here," she said, handing me the ice. "Put that on your eye. It will help with swelling." I did what she told me. "Stay still," she whispered, before dabbing my lip with the wet washcloth. A few minutes later she got up and went back to the kitchen to get rid of the washcloth. She came back in and sat down again. "Let me see," she said softly. I pulled the ice pack off of my eye and she winced. I guess it was already bruising. But I'd had worse. She rubbed her thumb over it softly before grabbing my hand and putting it back over my eye. I put my arm around her shoulders, suprising us both, and pulled her closer to me.

"You ok?" I whispered, pressing my face into her neck. She nodded and snuggled closer. A few minutes later and she had fallen asleep on me. She was worn out from her crazy night, and I couldn't blame her. I watched her even breathing and tried to figure out what the pull to this girl was. I already knew I was in deep shit.

And the girl sleeping on my chest was what I thought about as I put my ice pack down and reached over to turn off the lamp before falling asleep. What am I getting myself into?

**Yay! First chapter! Next chapter will be in Bella's POV so that we can get her assessment on the situation. Let me know what you think so far by dropping me a review. (:**

**British Slang Dictionary**

**Bloke- a man  
>Bloody- an expression of annoyance<br>Pub- bar  
>Buggers- an objectionable person<br>Firm- gang**

**Alright, thanks for checking out the first chapter! Leave me a review and thanks for reading always!**

**-TFW (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter and I'd just like you to know that there won't be a new chapter posted every day. It will probably be posted just once a week, but I'm excited about this story, so I'm writing like crazy for it. I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed for me. It means a lot! But I won't make this a big long AN, so here's the next chapter.**

**Green Street Hooligan Love**

**I don't own Twilight or Green Street Hooligans.**

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

I woke up to Edward talking quietly into the phone. I noticed that his accent got thicker the angrier he got.

"Rosalie, she's fine. We just stayed out late and figured you guys didn't want to be bothered… No, Rosalie, I'm not a fucking perv! She's fine, goodnight," he said before hanging up.

"What'd she want?" I mumbled sleepily. His head snapped over to me and he stood from the chair he was sitting in to come back to the couch with me.

"She was just worried about you."

"Sounds like Rose. She's always been the over protective big sister," I said, scooting my back against the couch to make room for him. I patted the spot next to me and he laid down facing me.

"Really?" he asked. I nodded and he moved a piece of hair out of my face and behind my ear. Edward had really saved me tonight. I knew what was going to happen, and although I knew what was about to happen, I was still freaking out. I tried to fight against those guys, but I wasn't strong enough. Edward had saved me. As soon as he came up to me after, I knew I didn't need to worry about myself. His face looked awful as a bruise around his eye started to form.

Edward was gorgeous, something I'd noticed when he'd walked into Rose's and Em's. He seemed like he knew how to fight, so I wondered if he and his friends got picked on a lot. I'd heard Rose talking to him about some kind of firm, so I wondered if he owned a business or something. He had this unruly bronze hair and deep green eyes that I could stare into for hours. I was lost in them at the moment.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Just what happened tonight. I never thanked you, so, thanks," I told him.

"No problem. We should teach you how to hit, though," he said.

"I know how to hit," I told him.

"Hit me, then."

"What? No! I think you've been hit enough for one night," I said. He laughed.

"Bella, I've had so much worse. Come on, show me what ya got, ya yank."

"Do you and your friends get picked on a lot?" I asked quietly. His brow scrunched.

"First, you can't just change the subject. Second, we don't get picked on. We're a firm, we fight all the time. It's what we do," he explained.

"Ok… first, yes I can. Second, what is a firm? And third, what the fuck is a 'yank'?" I asked. He laughed again.

"You can't go and talk dirty. It doesn't sound right comin' from your pretty mouth. A firm is what me and my friends are in. We fight after football games against the opposing teams. It's what we do. A yank is someone from the US. You're from the US, which makes you a yank," he explained.

"You think my mouth is pretty?" I asked, laughing. He laughed, too.

"Really? That's all you got out of that bloody conversation? Hit me."

"No!" I said, cracking up and leaning my head on his chest. I could feel the vibration of his own laughter.

"Seriously, just one hit and I'll leave it alone," I pulled back and sighed before attempting to punch him on the arm. He laughed again at my attempt and I scowled at him. "Oh, you're such a bloody airy-fairy!" he laughed harder.

"What the hell are you saying?" I asked.

"You're weak, babe. We have to teach you how to hit," my stomach fluttered when he called me babe.

"Fine. Do your worst," I shrugged.

"Ok, give me your hand," he started. I did as he said and felt a tingling when he touched me. "Form a fist," he said. Once again I did so. "Ok, don't tuck your thumb into it. That's a good way to get it broken. Now, when you hit someone you want to make sure you hit with the flat part of your fist. That way you get all of the power behind the arm. Just hit straight and hit hard and it'll never fail," he said, smugly. I just rolled my eyes.

"You don't believe me?" he asked in mock surprise. I laughed and shook my head.  
>"Ok then, hit me," he said, holding his arm towards me. I shrugged and did everything he told me to do before hitting him. "Wow, Bella. That actually kind of hurt. I'm surprised," he joked.<p>

"Hmph," I said, fake pouting. He rubbed his thumb over my lips softly.

"Don't pout. You're too pretty for it," he whispered. I smiled at him. He didn't realize what his words were doing to me. And I was half asleep again. He sighed and pulled me close to his chest where I buried my face. I was asleep again in seconds. The next morning we got up and he took me back to Emmett's house. Him and Em went to the pub and Alice was meeting up with Jasper somewhere. They had really hit it off. Which gave Rose plenty of time to give me the third degree.

"What happened last night? And don't bullshit me, Isabella Marie Swan."

"Nothing. We went to the game and then to the pub. We were out late, so we figured you guys would all be asleep, so I just stayed at his place," I lied.

"Did you sleep with him?"

"Rosalie!" I squealed.

"Because I forbid you to sleep with him. Or anything else with him. He's bad news, Bella," she told me.

"Excuse me? Last time I checked, my sister wasn't telling me who I could and could not sleep with. I'll do whatever I want with him. And he's not bad news. Just because he's in a firm doesn't-"

"You know about the firm?" she gaped. I nodded.

"And I also know that Em is in it. So don't be a fucking hypocrite," I hissed.

"It's different with Em."

"Is it?" I asked. She nodded. I don't think I've ever seen her so sincere about anything. "Well, I like Edward. He's nice and I don't know what he thinks, but I'm definitely attracted to him," I explained. She nodded.

"Just know that if it does go anywhere, you need to be careful. Edward gets into a lot of trouble and I don't want to see you get hurt," she said. I hugged her and told her that I needed to go get ready. Edward was taking me to the pub tonight with the guys. I went and showered and blow dried my hair. It fell in its natural waves a ways past my shoulders. I dabbed on a little mascara and then walked into the guest room in my underwear. I heard a throat clear and almost jumped out of my own skin. I turned to find Edward sitting on the edge of my bed and I ran back into the bathroom, peaking my head out of the door.

"Uhm, nice knickers. If you can even call them that. There wasn't much there," he laughed.

"Why are you in here?" I wailed.

"Rose let me in and said I could wait for you in here," he explained.

"Ok, well will you do me a favor?" I asked him. He cocked an eyebrow at me and I had a feeling he knew what I was going to ask him. A smirk formed on his face.

"Sure, Bella. What exactly is it that you need?" he asked in a mock sweetness. I cleared my throat and pointed to my bag.

"In there is a pair of skinny jeans. There's also a black sweater. Can you hand them to me?" I asked. His smile got wider and he nodded as he went to the bag. He got out what I needed, no problem and then started toward me. He stopped smack dab in the middle of the room. "Here you go, Bella," he said holding them towards me.

"Bring them here," I told him. He shook his head with that annoying smile on his face. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I just had to be confident about this. "Fine," I said standing up straight and walking towards him. When I got there I grabbed my jeans, put them on, then did the same with my sweater. "Thank you, ass hole," I said before grabbing a pair of boots and putting them on. He laughed and followed me out of my room, handing me my jacket and scarf when we got to the front door.

"By the way, you looked bloody good in just your knickers," he whispered in my ear. I blushed almost the same shade of red as my jacket.

"Bye, Rose!" I yelled before opening the front door and walking out with Edward. We walked to the pub and when we got there, the guys were already at a table.

"Hey! It's the yank again!" Tyler yelled. I smiled and waved at him before sliding into the booth. Edward slid in next to me and handed me a drink menu. A guy came over and took drink orders.

"I'll have an amber nectar, James," Edward told him. James nodded and looked at me. He looked me up and down, making me really uncomfortable. I kind of hid into Edward a little bit and he threw his arm over the booth above me.

"I'll have whatever he got," I said. A few minutes later and we were all being served beer.

"So, how you likin' it here, Bells?" Emmett asked. I smiled at him. Emmett was such a big teddy bear and I couldn't imagine him being in a firm once Edward had actually explained to me what a firm was.

"I like it a lot, Em. I may even stay a couple days longer," I told him. His smile got bigger and a guy named Mike piped up.

"You know, Bella, if you ever need anyone to show you around town or anything, I'd always be up for it."

"Thanks, Mike, but I think Edward was going to show me around some more. But if he misses anything, I'll let you know," I told him. That was never happening. Mostly because Mike looked like a fucking creep.

"Lawks a mussy, you and Edward have been hanging out a lot, no?" Tyler asked, jokingly.

"Not really, Tyler. We just hung out last night and today. I'm trying to spend time with Rose while I'm here. And my friend Alice is with me, but she seems to have disappeared," I laughed.

"Yeah and so has Jazzy," Ben joked. I assumed he was talking about Jasper. "How is Rosie, ey Emmett?" Ben asked.

"She's doin' good, lad. Aaron is the most amazing little guy. Can't wait till Ed here has a kid," he said.

"Yeah, Em, that'll happen," Edward said sarcastically. We drank for a little while longer before heading out. We were walking back to Edward's apartment and I was going a little slow. I should not have worn heels. My feet were literally dying. "What's the holdup, yank?" Edward asked as I moved at my snails pace.

"My feet hurt," I laughed. He walked to me and stopped with his back towards me.

"Hop on," he told me, crouching down a little.

"Seriously?" I asked. He nodded and I shrugged to myself figuring it was better that suffering. I hopped onto his back and we continued on our way. My arms were around his neck and lightly settled on the front of his chest while my chin rested on his left shoulder. "My own little taxi service," I joked.

"That's right, babe," he said, turning his face towards me and kissing my cheek. I was a little bit taken back. Did he like me, too? I figured what the hell? I'd ask and if he did, great. If not, I could hide at Rose's for the rest of the week. But he beat me to it.

"Do you like me, Bella?" he asked as we walked up to his front door. I set my feet on the ground and stood in front of him, looking into his eyes.

"I do. Do you like me, Edward?" He smiled a huge smile before nodding and letting us into the apartment. The first thing I did was plop down on his couch and take my shoes off. I put my feet up and Edward came back from the kitchen with two glasses of water. He set them on the coffee table before picking my feet up, setting down, then setting them on his lap.

"Did you have fun tonight?" he asked. I nodded.

"Your friends are hilarious. And we didn't get into a fight, which to be honest kind of disappointed me because I wanted to use those new fighting skills you taught me," I told him. He laughed and started rubbing my feet.

"Well, I promise you won't ever be put in the middle of a fight again. I won't let you get hurt," he said seriously. I crawled up on my knees next to him and he was looking right at my lips.

"Promise?" I asked. I think he got the double meaning behind it. He nodded before pressing his lips softly to mine. It became urgent quickly and his tongue slid across my bottom lip. I opened my mouth, granting him access. He tasted like peppermint and beer and I loved it. I pulled back and smiled at him. He smiled back and placed a couple more pecks onto my lips before pulling me onto his chest.

"I've never really been attracted to a girl. I mean, I've been attracted, but I didn't want to get to know them like I want to know you," he explained. I smiled at his decleration.

"Yellow, 3, and _The Wizard of Oz_," I told him.

"What?" he asked, laughing.

"My favorite color is yellow, my lucky number is 3, and my favorite movie is _The Wizard of Oz_. Your turn," I said, looking at him. He smiled before placing another quick kiss on my lips.

"Ok, my favorite color is blue, my lucky number is 101 and my favorite movie is _The Notebook_."

"101? And _The Notebook?_" I asked. He laughed and nodded. I shrugged and tucked my head back under his chin. I had a feeling tonight was going to be a long night of questions and get-to-know-yous. I was perfectly fine with that.

**Alrighty, there it is. Drop me a review and tell me what you think. Next chapter is hot firm-ward so prepare yourselves! (:**

**Here's your British Slang Dictionary for this chapter:**

**Airy-fairy- lacking in strength; insubstantial.  
>Amber nectar- lager (beer)<br>Lawks a mussy- another way to say Lord have mercy**.

**Once again thanks for reading and drop me a review. I'll post again soon!**

**-TFW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so I know I haven't gotten a chapter out this week, but here it is now. (: Yeah? Yeah. (:**

**Green Street Hooligan Love**

**I don't own Twilight or Green Street Hooligans.**

**Chapter 3**

**EPOV**

I watched Bella as she slept, her chest rising and falling with every breath she took. We'd been up a good portion of the night getting to know each other and I finally told her to go to bed. The girl's eyelids had been dropping for the last hour and a half and I had finally told her it was ok to get in a little sleep. I had to reassure her that I'd be here in the morning. I was starting to think that maybe this girl had had her heart broken before, and it broke my heart to know she had suffered any pain.

I was in a real mess of shit.

I'd known the girl two days and I already wanted to protect her. I wanted to comfort her, hold her, make her laugh. Her laugh was fucking incredible and if I didn't know any better it could've been the sound of angels. She moved closer into my side and I started rubbing my finger up and down her temple. I wanted this girl, and I wanted her bad.

But that led me to thinking about the repercussions. Of course, there was the fact that she was going back home in a week and a half, but that was one thing I didn't have to think of right now. I didn't want to think of it. There was also the firm. I would think that she wouldn't want me to be in it and that's something I can't do. The firm is mine. I run it, and I won't leave it for some girl, no matter what. The other thing I was scared of was other firms. If they found out I had myself a girl, the first thing they'd do would be to go after her.

Now, you'd think why are you worried about that? Rosalie is with Emmett and she's fine. But it's different. So much different. I'm the head of the firm and people want to bring me down. Bring me down, bring my firm down. Also, Rosalie is one tough bitch and she could handle herself. Her sister? Not so much. I don't want to put Bella in that sort of danger. But there was this pull to this girl that made me feel like we would be unstoppable. I could take care of her and we could be together.

"Edward?" she whispered in a tired voice. She looked up at me and her eyes were all sqwinty from just waking up.

"Yeah, babe?"

"Why are you still awake?" she asked, snuggling further into my side. I just tightened my grip and tangled my legs more with hers.

"Just thinking about some things, I guess." She yawned again. "You should go back to sleep. I'm sure Rose and Alice will want to go shopping early in the morning," I told her. She was already out again. She had told me a lot about Alice, her best friend. She was really outgoing and hyper. She was also a fashion major and had apparently been working on her own line since she was six.

I looked over at the clock to see that it was five a.m. Bella was going to spend the whole day shopping with Rose and Alice and then I had a game tonight. We planned on fighting the firm of the team we played tonight, but all I could really think about was going to Em's to see Bella. I was going to be away from her all day. I usually got up about now to go workout and this morning would be no different. I slowly untangled myself from the beauty lying next to me, careful not to wake her, and changed into some workout gear. I made my way across the street of my flat to the gym and started on the treadmill. After, I moved to weights and by the time seven rolled around I was on my way to pick up some coffee for me and beautiful girl.

I walked into the flat and went to go wake Bella up, but she was already awake. She was sitting up in bed with her face buried in her hands and she was shaking like she was crying. She must not have heard me come in because when I set my bag down she jumped and her eyes were rimmed red, like she'd been crying for a good hour or so. I walked over to the bed and grabbed her hand, lacing her fingers with mine.

"What's wrong, baby?" I whispered, wiping her tears. She sniffled before answering.

"I thought you left," she croaked. Her throat was dry and scratchy. She had been crying for a while. "I woke up at six and you were gone. I just thought you were like hi-" she caught herself and looked at me before looking back down and shaking her head.

"I go workout at five. Then I went and got you coffee. I wouldn't leave you. Pluss… this is my flat, so I guess I'd have to come back sometime…" I joked. She snorted and a smile started to form over her lips. I bent down and kissed them softly, staying close to her face. "You want to talk about it?" I asked, talking about the ass clown that screwed this perfect girl over. She sighed and shook her head, leaning it on my shoulder.

"That's a long story for a different day. Just not today, ok?" she asked meekly. I kissed her neck and nodded. "I guess I could get up and pull myself together. I do have a big day of shopping to do," she said, sounding very unenthused.

"Is that sarcasm I hear dripping from your voice?" I laughed. She rolled her eyes and nodded, heading into the bathroom to take a shower. When she came out, she smelled like me. I had to say, it was kind of a self-esteem boost. I hadn't had a girl stay the night in months. And even when they did, they didn't stick around in the morning for a shower.

"Rose just called. Said that they're on their way to pick you up," I told her.

"But I haven't even dried my hair! Do you have a blow drier?" she asked, scrunching her hair with the towel.

"Uhm, no. Sorry," I shrugged. She pouted for a second before retreating back into the bathroom. "You know other brutes, such as myself, have been working out and sweating all morning long. And they need to take a shower," I said leaning on the door jamb to the bathroom.

"You do stink…" she told me. I arched an eyebrow as she smiled at me in the mirror. I walked up behind her and trapped her in my sweaty grip. "Edward!" she shrieked. "I just took a shower! No amount of perfume is going to be able to cover that up," she laughed, turning in my arms. She was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. Knowing it was Rose and Alice she went to get it, but not before smacking me on the arse when she walked away. She looked back, smiling while I just shook my head and laughed. I stepped into the shower and was half way finished when I heard the door open. I peeked my head out of the curtain and Bella looked at me.

"We're going," she told me. I kissed her quickly.

"Ok, have fun. I'll see you tonight," I told her. She nodded and kissed me one more time before walking out. When I got out of the shower I changed into some real clothes and made my way to Emmett's house. He'd have the baby today and we were going to the pub. Rosalie was going to kill him when she found out, but what she didn't know now wouldn't hurt him now.

"So how was your night with Bells?" Emmett asked on the way.

"Good. We just talked a lot."

"Are you telling me that Edward Cullen didn't get laid last night?" he asked, shocked. I scrunched my eyebrows at him.

"It's different with her, Em. She's been hurt before I can tell," I said.

"Oh, you mean Jacob? Yeah, pretty rough. Rosie was always talkin' about it when it first happened."

"What do you mean?"

"It really isn't my story to tell, mate," he said. I nodded and helped him get the baby out of the car. We walked into the pub and met the guys.

"Where's your yank?" Ben asked.

"Shopping with her sister. You know girls," I explained.

"Yeah. Give Angie a day to shop and the broad goes bat shit crazy, I tell ya," he said. We both laughed. About two hours in I still hadn't gotten a text or anything from Bella, so I figured she was having a good time. After another hour my phone rang and it was her number. I smiled before picking up.

"Hey, babe. How's shopping?" I asked.

"_You son of a bitch! She hasn't even been here a week and you've already got her involved in your shit!" _someone screamed. Definitely not Bella.

"Alice?" I asked.

_"You better bet your sweet bippy it's Alice! What the fuck have you done?" _she screamed.

"Calm down, what's going on?" I asked. The guys around the table went quiet, looking at me in concern.

_"This guy hit her! Just straight out hit her! She'd been saying that she recognized him, but couldn't remember what from and now she's at the hospital with a bruised face and a broken hand!"_

"At the hospital? And broken hand? What hospital, Alice?" The guys really looked concerned now.

_"Yes, broken hand you mother fucker. Are you deaf? Bella, of course trying to protect herself from anything and everything, hit the fucker back. Knocked him out, but she broke every single one of the fingers in her hand," _she explained. That's my girl, I thought.

"I'm on my way," I said before hanging up. "Em, I need to borrow your car," I told him. He nodded, digging the keys from his pocket.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked, a look of concern on his face.

"Bella's in the hospital. I have to go," I said running out. I sped like my life depended on it, getting to the hospital in record time. I walked around the building frantically before finally finding Alice and going into Bella's room. She sat with her arms crossed and a large pout on her face. Her hand was wrapped in a bright pink cast. Alice closed the door behind me and it was just Bella and I. She turned her head to look at me and I gasped, seeing the large contusion on her cheek. It was already the color of an eggplant.

"Baby, what happened to you?" I asked, reaching out and running my hand over her cheek softly. She melted into my touch and seemed to let the tension dissipate.

"You remember those two guys that had me up against a wall the other night?" she asked. My jaw clenched and my hands formed into fists at my sides. I nodded. "Well, me and Alice and Rose were in a store and apparently he remembered me. He walked right up to me, called me a fucking bitch and punched me. It hurt like hell, but I hit him back, just like you taught me," she said proudly. "But I kinda busted my hand up doing it," she finished, the smile washing off of her face. I took her casted hand and kissed the tip of each fingertip softly.

"I'm glad you're ok," I told her. "I like your pink cast."

"Really? Because I hate it. I wanted a white one, but apparently they only have color. And Alice got to the doctor before I did, so this is what I ended up with," she said. I laughed at her. That was something I could see Bella being really pissed about and for some reason it made me laugh. "Will you sign it?" she asked, her face lighting up again. I nodded, not being able to deny anything with that smile on her face. She pressed the nurse's button on her bed and a voice came through a speaker.

"_Can I help you, Miss Swan?"_

"Yes, I need a permanent marker in here, stat," she said.

_"Miss Swan, this only for emergencies, like if you need medication or food," _the nurse explained. Bella rolled her eyes.

"This is an emergency. I need a marker so the guy I like can sign my cast. I did just get the shit beat out of my, you know," she said. I laughed out loud at her tactics.

_"Alright, Miss Swan, we'll be right there."_

"And that's how it's done, son!" Bella said, throwing both hands in the air. I shook my head.

"You're relentless," I told her.

"Oh yeah. Just wait until I use that on you. You'll be putty in my hands," she smiled.

"I think I already am," I told her as the nurse walked in. She smiled even wider.

"Well thank you very kindly," Bella said, taking the marker. The nurse just glared at her before walking out. "What are you gonna write?" Bella asked excitedly.

"You'll just have to wait and see," I told her, taking the marker. When I was finished she looked at it before laughing. Rose walked in with Alice behind her.

"What's going on, you two?" she asked.

"Edward signed my cast," Bella said proudly. Rose took her hand and read it out loud.

"Now I know my limit for one handed push-ups in 573.." Rose read, laughing. "It's perfect because Bella can't even do one push-up," she laughed.

"Can too!" Bella pouted. I laughed and took her good hand in mine.

"Edward, can I talk to you?" Rose asked, pulling me outside while Alice and Bella chatted it up in her room.

"What's up?" I asked.

"What the fuck were you thinking? That guy knew her, Edward!"

"I know! I didn't-"

"No! I told you to keep her away from that shit. She shouldn't even fucking know about it and she sure as hell shouldn't be involved in it," Rose told me.

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"I'm saying, stay the fuck away from my sister. She's been through enough already with out you. She doesn't need this in her life. And I'm not going to stand back and watch."

"How's it different from you and Em?" I asked, angry now. I knew the answer, but I wasn't giving Bella up.

"It's different because Emmett's not the leader of a firm and people aren't after me! And even if they were, I could hold my own. I'm telling you, Edward. Stay the fuck away from her. She doesn't need another Jacob in her life," she said. I looked up and Bella was standing right behind Rosalie, tears streaming down her face.

"Fuck you, Rosalie," she said, shaking her head before running off. I watched after her before looking at Rosalie.

"Bella, wait!" I called, going after her. It was time to find out what this Jacob bloke did to my girl.

**Ok, so more to reveal in the next chapter, plus it's in Bella's point of view. Drop me a review, they're always appreciated. And thanks for reading. (:**

**British Slang Dictionary**

**Brute- guy**

**Arse- ass**

**Bloke- guy**

**Alright, thanks again and be sure to drop me a review. (:**

**-TFW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Green Street Hooligan Love**

**I don't own Twilight or Green Street Hooligans.**

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

As soon as I heard the words come out of Rosalie's mouth I felt like a knife had been put into my back and twisted. Why would she even bring Jacob up? Especially to Edward.  
>"Fuck you, Rosalie," I said, before running back to my room. I heard Edward call after me, but I didn't stop. I was embarassed and as soon as he found out what had happened between me and Jacob he was going to think I was an idiot, anyway. I got to my room, closed the door and curled up in a little ball on my bed, bringing the covers over my head. I heard the door open and close quietly and then weight on the bed next to me. I closed my eyes tight as Edward pulled the sheet from my face.<br>"Blimey, Bella, you run quick," he said, chuckling. I stayed quiet in my little ball. "Are you going to tell me who this Jacob bloke is?"  
>"Nope," I replied. I heard him huff and waited for him to speak. When it didn't come, I continued. "Just not right now ok?" He nodded and I turned to look at him. I was supposed to be released later, but now I really didn't want to go back with Rose. I hated her for what she said. She couldn't tell me or Edward who we could and couldn't see. And I sure as hell wasn't staying away from him. I heard the door open again and looked up. Alice was walking through the door.<br>"Rosalie said to come get you. You've been released and she wants to go home and be with Em and Aaron."  
>"You can tell Rosalie to shove it up her ass. I'm not going anywhere with her," I said.<br>"Bella, where are you going to go? Come on, be reasonable."  
>"No, you didn't hear what she said, Alice."<br>"She can come home with me," Edward piped in.  
>"See, no problem. I'll go with him."<br>"Like hell you will, Isabella Swan! He's what got you into this mess and I am _not _letting him take you back into this shit," Alice fumed.  
>"Fuck you, Alice! I'm twenty two years old! I can make my own decisions and it's time you and Rosalie let me. I'm not a baby! I've thought about what being with Edward could do to me, don't think I haven't thought things over. But he'll protect me. Not only that, but he's going to keep me away from it. I know how you feel about Jasper and he's in the firm. How is this any different?" She thought about it for a minute and then nodded, agreeing.<br>"I'll go tell Rose that you called a hotel. You should be happy Bella and I shouldn't stand in the way," she said, then turned to Edward. "If I ever hear that she got hurt because of you, I will hunt you down. Got it?"  
>"I'll take care of her, I promise," Edward said. She nodded and told us to leave before Rosalie got up there to see what was taking so long. Edwad helped me up and we started to walk out. I hugged Alice, thanking her, and went with Edward. We drove to his flat and when we got inside his cell phone rang.<br>"Hello?... Yeah, I remember, I've just had a couple of things to do today… You know she was in the hospital, Tyler… yeah, she's doing fine… If you want to come see her later you can, but right now I need to get ready, bloke… Yeah, bye," he said hanging up. He looked at me and kissed me on the forehead before getting up. "Babe, I've got to go to a game tonight. Do you think you'll be ok here by yourself a while?"  
>"Yeah, I'll be fine. My pain meds are making me drowsy, so I'll probably sleep anyway," I told him. He nodded and kissed me before heading to the door. "Be careful, Edward," I told him seriously.<br>"I always am, yank," he said, winking. I smiled as he walked out the door. I went into his room and laid on the bed, smelling the pillows. They smelled like him and I was asleep instantly.  
>I woke up a few hours later to a couple of voices. I sat up and walked into the living room to find Edward, Jasper, Tyler and Eric sitting drinking beers. Edward came to me and led me to the couch. Plopping me on his lap.<br>"I take it the fight went well?" I asked, seeing as there wasn't a scratch on any of them.  
>"Best firm in England, we are! Right chumps?" Jasper asked. They all held up their beers, then took a swig. "How are you feeling, Bella?" Jasper asked.<br>"I'm good. A littile drowsy, but good. My face kind of hurts." Edward softly kissed the large bruise on my face.  
>"You got clobered pretty good, huh?" Tyler asked. I nodded.<br>"But I heard you knocked the bugger out!" Eric said. Edward laughed and I nodded.  
>"Edward taught me everything I know," I said, smiling.<br>"No, yank, it was all you," he said, squeezing me. The other guys looked at one another and they looked a little worried. I blew it off, though.  
>"Well, mates, we better get going. Edward probably needs to take Bella home," Jasper siad.<br>"Actually, Bells is staying here for a little while," Edward explained. The guys exchanged another one of their worried looks.  
>"Alright, Ed. We'll see you tomorrow," Tyler said before they all huddled out of the door. Edward followed them, shutting and locking the door behind them. He walked back over to me and sat on the couch.<br>"You feel ok?" he asked. I nodded, laying my head on his chest. He sighed and started running his finger up and down my arm. "Do you want something to eat?" he asked.  
>"I think I just want to go to sleep," I told him. He nodded and stood, swiftly picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. "Edward!" I laughed before he plopped me on the bed. He took his shirt and jeans off and crawled into bed next to me, pulling me towards him. He ran his fingers over the bruise on my face.<br>"I will never let this happen to you again. I can't," he whispered. I fell asleep quickly in his arms, feeling safe and wanted.  
>The next morning I woke up to an empty bed, but this time I knew where Edward was. I also knew he'd be back in about half an hour, so I thought I would make him breakfast. I was still in just my t-shirt and was half way through the eggs when I heard the door open.<br>"You're back early. I'm making brekfast. Do you want toast or pancakes?" I asked, still working on the eggs. I didn't get an answer. "Babe?" I asked again. Still nothing. I turned around and there were four guys standing in front of me.  
>"Hello, sweetie. We weren't aware Mr. Cullen had a lass, but this makes our job so much fucking easier," he said. I lunged toward the knife drawer and picked the first one I could. I got one right as one of them grabbed me around the waist.<br>"No!" I screamed dropping all off my weight in his arms and kicking as hard as I could. With my good arm I swung the knife at two of the guys coming toward me. I hit one guy, knocking things over as they tried top drag me out of the apartment.  
>"Fucking bitch!" he yelled. I just kept swinging as they dragged me further towards the door.<br>"Let me go!" I screamed. The next thing I felt someone had hit me over the head and all I could see was black.

**So, I know that a lot is happening fast, but it's all a part of the story. So just stick with it and drop me a couple reviews. **

**British Slang**

**Blimey- an exclimation of surprise.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Green Street Hooligan Love**

**I don't own Twilight or Green Street Hooligans.  
><strong> 

**Chapter 5**

I walked home from the gym. Hopefully Bella would be awake so that I could take her to breakfast or something. I got to my flat and the door was already open. Maybe Bella went to get something and accidentally left it open, I thought. I thought differently immediately after I walked into the room. Shit was everywhere. A lamp was broken and there was stuff all over the floor. I smelled something burning and walked into the kitchen to find eggs scorching on the stove. I ran into the bedroom and Bella wasn't there. I looked everywhere; she wasn't anywhere to be found. I went back into the kitchen and looked around. There was blood on the floor. I was shaking harder than I ever had in my life. Someone had Bella. I got my phone out and called the only number I knew to call right now.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," I stammered as the line rang.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Em! They have Bella. Someone fucking took her! Bloody hell, there's blood everywhere. They have her Emmett!" I yelled.

"Whoa, mate, who has her?" he asked.

"I don't know! I would assume another firm, but she isn't here. Fuck, Emmett, the woman I love is gone! I promised her I wouldn't let her get hurt again and she's gone. Emmett I failed her," I sobbed now.

"Mate, did you call the police?" he asked. What a stupid fucking question! We were a firm! There was no way in hell I was calling the police. We would all get arrested and he knew that.

"No, Emmett! The buggers would have us all in lock up and you know it! You know what, you obviously aren't going to help. I'm getting the guys together at the pub and we're going to fucking find my girl," I said, hanging up. I picked up the nearest thing to me and threw it against the wall. I stood there as it shattered. I ran to the door and called all of the guys to meet me at the pub. When I got there they were all waiting eagerly.

"What's going on, Ed? You sounded really freaked out on the phone," Jasper said.

"Bella is missing. She was taken from my flat this morning and I think she's been cut or something. There was blood all over the floor. I know it's another firm, I just don't know which one. We have to find her, and we're going to beat the shit out of every firm until we find her. We need to work and we need to do it fast. There's no telling what they're going to do to her. We need to work day and night and if anyone has a problem with that they can bloody well get their arses up and leave right now," I finished. Everyone looked at each other and Tyler stood up.

"I knew this girl was going to fuck with your leadership. Next thing you know you're going to be stepping down because she wants you to leave. I'm not going to go put my arse on the line to help that," he said. Tyler had been one of my best mates since we were kids and this attitude was appalling.

"I'm not going to step down, Tyler. You all know that. But, I think I love Bella- no, I know I love her. Tyler, you've been my best friend since we were ten, but if you aren't with me on this, you can go," I told him. He thought about it for a minute before sitting back down. I nodded and we headed to the first firm. We found them in an ally where they usually hung out and as soon as they saw us, they were on their guard.

"Where is she, Bern?" I asked the firm leader.

"Eh, I don't know what you're talking about, Edward," he said.

"If you do, I swear to god I will kill you. If I find out it's you, I will murder you," I growled, grabing him by his collar and lifting him off the ground a little. He looked down, a little panicked.

"Edward, what the hell are you talking about?" he asked. As soon as he asked I knew it wasn't him. He actually looked worried. I set his feet back on the ground and straightened his shirt out as an apology.

"Another firm kidnapped her. My flat was trashed this morning and there was blood in the kitchen. I can't think of anyone who would stoop to the level of kidnapping. I just need to find her, Bern." He nodded and looked up at me.

"Well, mate, whatever you need from us we're here. I know we're an opposing firm, but I've always liked you Edward. You're a bloody good fighter and a fucking good leader. If you need anything, you let me know. I'll let the rest of the MFE know," he finished, shaking my hand.

"Thank you, Bern. Really, this means a lot. We owe the MFE a big one after this."

"Not a problem, mate. Just let us know what we can do."

"Actually, can I borrow a couple of your good fighters to trail with me? If I need to beat the fuck outta someone, you know," I trailed off. He laughed a hardy laugh and nodded his head calling three of his men over and explaining the situation.

"This is Aro, Laurent and Riley. They'll do anything you need them to do, no questions asked," he said looking at them. They just nodded their heads in understanding and went to the back of the pack. I thanked Bern again and we made our way to the next firm. Caius Volturri and his brother, Marcus had always had it out for me. It was time we made our way over to the territory of the VFE. The Volturri Firm Elite, where, hopefully, we would find my Bella.

**Thanks for reading and drop me a review. (:**

**British Slang dictionary-**

**MFE- Mallory Firm Elite**


	6. Chapter 6

**Green Street Hooligan Love**

**I do not own Twilight or Green Street Hooligans.**

**A/N- Sorry the last chapter was a little short. I mainly wanted to go ahead and get Edward on the hunt and then get to what Bella is going through. It's going to be a little rough, so if you don't like that, you may want to skip this chapter.**

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

I woke up to the sound of water dripping and a fucking killer headache. I assumed that was because I had been hit over the head with something heavy. Bastards. As I opened my eyes to take in my surroundings, it looked like I was in a dungeon-type room. It was cold and my arms were tied up and felt heavy as they hung above my head with rope. No one was in here, but I saw a large door and a shadow just outside of it. I tried to be as quiet as I could, because who knows what they would do to me when they found out I was awake. The shadow outside moved and I could hear voices. As the lock turned in the door, I closed my eyes and went limp, acting like I was asleep. That didn't phase a single mother fucker that walked into the room.

"It's time for this Jessie to wake up," I heard some guy say in a very British accent. Right after I felt a hard kick to my rib cage. My eyes flew open instantly as the air left my lungs. I started coughing and wheezing in front of the four men standing in front of me. "Shut the fuck up," the same voice said.

"What do you want from me?" I wheezed, looking down at the floor. The guy, who was obviously the leader, crouched down to my same height as I sat on the floor and grabbed a handful of my hair, pulling it back roughly to see my face.

"Well, dear, it's nothing personal at all. See I'm the head of a very strong firm, I'm sure you know what that is, and I've been trying to get poor little Edward for years now. He's the only one standing in our way to become the greatest in all of England. So I figured a good way to end him is to end you," he said with a rotted-tooth smile. I whimpered as I tried to scoot away. He just pulled harder at my hair. "Ahh, but don't worry, darling. We're going to have our fun with you first. See, the way I look at it, any lass that Edward can pork, I can pound ten times better." All of the men around him laughed as he pushed my face away. I wished I could at least curl up in a ball to somewhat protect myself, but I didn't think that would even protect me with these scum bags.

I thought back to everything my dad tried to teach me as a little girl. He was the best police officer in Washington and he had tried to teach me everything he knew. I thought through a couple of things. If you have your hands loose go for the eyes, or crotch. That wouldn't help me in this situation seeing as my arms were tied up. Always carry a gun or knife. Fucking airlines wouldn't even let me bring nail clippers, so there was no way I had either one of those things. Make your captor realize that you're a human being. Bingo. Right now that was the only thing I could do.

"My name is Bella Swan. I came here to visit my sister. She just had a baby, I'm a brand new aunt. I only met Edward five days ago. He probably won't even care that I'm gone," I told them. I knew that was a lie. Even though I hadn't been with Edward very long I knew he cared for me a lot and was killing himself trying to find me. They didn't say anything and the next words that flew out of my mouth even surprised me. "We haven't even slept together," I said, automatically regretting it. The leader turned to me quicker than anything I'd ever seen with a huge shit-eating grin on his face.

"You mean, you haven't fucked him?" he asked. I stayed quiet as he laughed. "Oh, this is too good. I'm going to get to feel what it's like to be inside you before the man you care about does! This is fantastic!" he yelled. I decided to try again.

"Like I said, I'm a brand new aunt, and-" I was cut off by the back of his hand connecting to my already bruised cheek and him yelling for me to shut the fuck up. I could feel a small trickle of blood running down my cheek as he continued to yell.

"I don't give a _flying fuck_ what you are, you cunt. I'm not doing this because I don't like you and want you punished. I'm doing it because I need Cullen to break and this just might be the way to do it." He stood and started to unbutton his pants. I shook my head, sobbing now from the pain and what I knew was about to happen to me. He pulled his pants and underwear down before crawling over to me and grabbing me by the waist. I squirmed and screamed but couldn't go anywhere as someone stuck a rag in my mouth. It was dirty and tasted what I would imagine shit to taste like, but that wasn't the worst part by far. He pounded into me as hard as he could and I hurt all over. When he was done he just left me lying there, crying. He looked to the other three guys in the room and spoke.

"Alright, mates, she's all yours. Marcus, I'll give you first go since the whore sliced your arm open. Do what you want and come find me when you're done and we'll plan the rest out," he said. My eyes got wide as the other three men stepped towards me to tear me open even more. I screamed as the man he called Marcus started to do what he had just done to me, but it wasn't to be heard.

By the time the other men were done with me, I couldn't move. Not only had each of them raped me, some of them twice even, but they had beaten me even more. Especially Marcus. I was positive that my right arm was broken and my left eye was already swelled shut. They were all out of the room by now, and I didn't even have any more energy to cry, let alone any more tears to shed. I prayed to God that Edward would find me so that I didn't have to live through this hell a second longer, but my prayer wasn't answered as one of the men from before had entered the room again, this time with a tray of some sort. I couldn't even lift my head to see him and flinched when his hand went under my chin. Surprisingly his touch was soft.

"Shhh, I brought you something to eat. I know what they're putting you through is horrible, but you have to stay with me, ok? I'm a good guy. I'm trying to get in touch with whoever you belong to," he said, pouring some water onto my chapped lips. I looked at him with my good eye and realized he wasn't one of the men from earlier.

"Edward," I whispered weakly.

"Edward? Edward Cullen?" he asked, but before I could answer the door swung open and the leader walked in.

"Seth! What the fuck are you doing down here?" he roared.

"Well, Caius, I thought I might eat something in front of the lazy bitch to show her what she can't have and then I thought maybe I could have a little fun with her, myself," he said. I scooted back, not sure if he was kidding or not. I now knew the leaders name was Caius and he chuckled.

"You're a natural at this, bloke. We're all going to a new pub so if you want to come, you're welcome to, but if you want to stay here and guard the prisoner, you're more than welcome. But you'll be the only one here," Caius said.

"Never been a problem with me, boss. And take your time. You and the boys have a victory to be celebrating. I can handle things here," he said. Caius thanked him again before leaving. Seth waited a good fifteen minutes to wait for them all to be gone before pulling out a cell phone. He dialed three numbers and held the phone up to his ear. "Sarah, get me Edward Cullen's mobile. It's urgent." He turned to me while on hold and told me what was going on. "I'm from another firm who wanted me on the inside of this one. The MFE, maybe you've heard of it? My real boss is actually a fan of Edward's so this will be easy," he told me as the phone rang. I heard someone answer and thanked my lucky stars.

"Edward?" he asked. "This is Seth, I'm from the MFE, but they sent me into the VF E to spy. I've been here for about a year. Anyway, they have your girl. She's beaten severely and if you want to get to her you better get here now while they're all gone and bring back up just in case… yeah, the mote… I'll see you in a few minutes," he said before hanging up. He came over to sit with me and brushed some hair out of my face. "Don't worry, sweets, he'll be here in no time and you'll be safe," he whispered. I silently cried, still with no tears, and nodded. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Bella," I choked out. I didn't have much of a voice left.

"Well, Bella, you're safe," he told me. He started to untie the ropes around my wrist, which hurt the only other arm that would be broken. Now both were broken even though they had sawed my cast off to tie me up. Seth helped each arm to come down gently and even though they hurt like a mother fucker, I was thankful he didn't just let them fall.

Not ten minutes later and Edward ran through the door. Silent sobs escaped me as I had now lost all sound and he stood there, taking in my appearance. He came to me and gently touched my face and cuts before softly running his fingers over my black eye. He tried to get me up into his arms as softly as he could, but everything hurt so I just bared through it. He got me in a car with Jasper and they both drove me to the hospital. I sat in the back with Edward as he held me, touching me as though he would break me.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," he sobbed into my hair. "I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to you and look at you. You can't even move. I love you so much and I'm so sorry," he cried. I cried too, but not for the same reason. I knew I was safe with him now, but I didn't have the voice or strength to tell him that I felt the same way about him. I mustered up everything I had to try and get the words out, but all that I got was an 'I lo' before everything was gone again. I sobbed even harder with what I was sure to be broken ribs. "Hush, love, I know you do. I know, don't waste your strength," he told me. But I wanted to waste it. I wanted him to know what those fuckers had done to me so that he could kill him. I didn't think I was strong, but I had so much rage in my veins right now that I felt useless and like I could run through a brick wall all at the same time.

We pulled up to the hospital and I was immediately put onto a gurney and ran through the halls. Edward was right by my side, telling the nurses about my arms and ribs, just like Seth had told him. They knew I was in obvious need of liquid, but until they went to run tests they wouldn't see the damage done to my nether regions. I let the pain medicine take me into the darkness as they took me in to what sounded like operation.

I woke up and Edward was sitting right next to me, alert, with Rosalie and Alice. I didn't know how long I'd been out, but I could still feel that I didn't have very much of a voice, but I had some.

"Edward," I rasped. I looked at him and he took one my cast clad hands.

"We'll just step outside a minute," Alice said, pulling Rosalie outside of my room. Edward scooted closer to me.

"What time is it?" I whispered.

"Almost three in the morning. You were in surgery for two hours while they reconstructed some stuff. You had internal bleeding and they had to fix that too," he said. I nodded, starting to cry.

"Edward, they-th-they-"

"Shhh, I know," he said, his eyes starting to tear up. "How many of them did that to you?" he asked.

"Four. One right after the other," I sobbed. He nodded and I knew he was seeing red. "It hurt so bad," I cried. I saw a tear trickle down his cheek as he kissed my knuckles on one hand. He wiped it away as his phone buzzed. He looked at it and his face went rigid. He typed something else before looking at me again.

"Baby, I know you're tired. You need to rest and sleep off the pain. Rose and Alice are going to stay here with you and there will be a guy from the form outside the door ok?" he said.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To kill the mother fuckers who did this to you. I will be back, so don't worry, ok?" he asked. I nodded. "We have three other firms working with us on this and I will not leave until every shit bag is dead. Do you remember names?" he asked. I nodded before telling him Caius and Marcus. "Good. I'll get them last and make them suffer," he snarled before kissing my forehead, eyes and lips and walking out. Rosalie and Alice came back into the room and as I drifted off to sleep I knew that Edward was going to do exactly what he told me he would.

I had absolutely nothing to worry about.

**Thanks for reading, I know that one was super long, but a lot happened. I hope everyone is ready for kick ass-ward in the next chapter because that's what we're getting. (: Drop me a review it is much appreciated. **

**British Slang Dictionary**

**Jessie- a feeble, easily scared person.  
>Pork- to have intercourse.<br>Pound- to have vigorous sex.**


End file.
